warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Phage
La Phage es una escopeta infestada que dispara siete rayos de en una amplia extensión. Apuntar, enfoca estos rayos juntos, permitiendo que la Phage funcione bien contra grupos u objetivos individuales según sea necesario. Características Este arma causa daño . Ventajas: *Innato daño : efectivo contra Carne y carne clonada. *Alta probabilidad crítica. *Muy alta probabilidad de estado. **Puede alcanzar el 100% de probabilidad de estado con Dispersión del averno, Explosión gélida, Cartucho eléctrico o Bombardeo tóxico. **Innato daño reduce a la mitad la salud actual y máxima del enemigo. *Buena eficiencia de munición. *Junto con la Convectrix y Phantasma son las escopetas con más alta cadencia de fuego. *Disparar sin apuntar abre los rayos al extenderse, mientras que si dispara apuntando enfoca los rayos en la mira. *Consume 0,5 municiones por tic de daño. *Sin daños por caída. *Tiene una polaridad . Desventajas: * deals reduced damage against maquinaria e Infestación *Wide initial spread. *Focus time cannot be modified by any means. *Loses focus if firing is interrupted or released. *Limited range of 25 meters. Notas *The time required for the beams to fully focus is approximately 1.5 seconds. *Sprinting, falling, or otherwise interrupting your movement will result in the Phage's focus being reset to its maximum spread. **Casting Nova's Absorción de antimateria will not reset Phage's focus. In theory, this makes Nova and Phage a very deadly combo as Nova can cast Absorción de antimateria and immediately deal damage to the orb. **Casting Desterrar de Limbo will also not reset Phage's focus. This means Limbo is able to cast Paseo dimensional, focus the Phage's beams in safety, and then use Desterrar to pull targets into the Rift in rapid succession. Assuming targets survive the transition, Limbo can then finish them off very quickly with the Phage. *Dispersión cruel y Proyectil viciado will only affect the initial spread of the beams. The time taken for the beams to converge as well as the spread of the beams once focused will remain the same, making the spread components ineffective at reducing the efficacy of the weapon to deal focused damage at full focus. *Shooting the Phage with a short tap may not seem to consume ammo, but each ammo unit of the Phage is split up into many, so you are actually consuming a fraction of ammo. *The damage listed is a combination of all seven of beams. The actual damage per beam is approximately 47. Consejos *The beams' focus can be paused at intermediate stages by releasing aim. This can be used to dispatch different groupings of enemies more efficiently. **Due to its spread being controllable and damage being continuous, this weapon is quite effective at destroying Sabotaje reactor cores. *Using Fuerza buscadora or Furia buscadora will allow the beams to go through more objects. *It is possible to get 3 different elemental combinations on the same build - any two elements plus the base damage. *Alcance siniestro can be equipped on the Phage, increasing its range from 25m to 37m (i.e., 1.48x), making it capable of hitting enemies at a much longer range. *Firing the Phage through Volt's Escudo eléctrico will greatly increase the range of its beams, though not infinitely. Additionally, the beams will still need to be focused normally. Curiosidades *''Phage'' is the Greek word for "devour". The Phage itself may derive its name from Bacteriófagos (viruses that consume bacteria) or Macrófagos (cells that consume bacteria and cellular debris). *The Phage is the first shotgun to have a continuous-firing feature, as well as the first (and only) Infestada shotgun. **It was also the second purely elemental shotgun, preceded by the Detron. *The oval bulb near the trigger beats like a heart, which suggests that this weapon is in fact a living organism. Errores *Like with all continuous weapons, you can be cloaked by a Shade or the Huras Kubrow as you are firing the weapon, and the cloak will not disengage unless you move out of range of enemies or stop firing the weapon and fire it again, granting high DPS against enemies with little retaliation. en:Phage Categoría:Escopeta